Fred's Chateau
Fred's Chateau is a video game made by Snowtendo. It is considered one of the scariest games Snowtendo has ever made. Plot While checking through his mail, Fred 676 finds a letter that informs him that he has won a contest, despite the fact that he never entered the said contest in the first place. At first he thinks the contest is a fake, but when he learns he has won a chapeau, he shrugs the oddity of the contest off and phones Explorer, telling him to meet him there. Using the map sent with the letter leading to the chateau, Fred finally arrives only to discover that the chapeau looks completely diffrent to what the letter said it would be. He goes through the fog and enters through the door, discovering only a dark, spooky entry hall. A key falls from the ceiling and Fred picks it up, and manages to unlock a locked door leading to a room filled with potraits. The portaits suddenly start talking and a bunch of ghosts appear and surround him. Another penguin barges into the room with a vaccum-like object and attempts to suck the ghosts into it. He fails to do so but manages to get Fred out of the place and into a nearby research lab. When they get to the lab, the sciencetist introduces himself a Professor I. Lol, who was was researching the area when the chapeau suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When Fred asks him about Explorer, Lol responds by saying he saw another penguin that was likely Explorer enter the mansion, and hasn't came out since. Lol continues by saying that if Fred wants to search for Explorer, he needs to use Lol's newest invention, the HooverGhost 9000, to defend himself from the ghosts inside. After getting a few lessons on using the device, Fred heads back into the chapeau to search for Explorer. Allusion . Were they aware of that?]] :Main article: Mission: Not Likely Oddly, this game is way too similar to a mission that Professor Shroomsky was unwillingly assigned by the PSA. They had tricked him into believing he had won a contest he never entered and escourted him to a mansion, or specifically, Darktan's Estate. He and another oddly named professor character, Professor Oliver Miee (nicknamed O. Miee, pronounced "Oh My") went inside the mansion and vacuumed up spirits and wraiths, spying on Darktan in the process. The likeness is so uncanny and the parody is so tight to Shroomsky's adventure, that is narrowly meets the criteria from a parody, and is nearly plagerism. Reception The game recieved decent reviews, a 6 of 10 in Booyah Reviews Magazine. Professor Shroomsky and Darktan both disliked this game, each claiming it ripped off an aspect of their own lives and experiences. Trivia *Parody of Luigi's Mansion. *It is unknown how the Possessors got in the mansion when they were trapped in the Rock Penguin Coliseum. *Fauncey's portrait had another major role in The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 in the chapter Fred's Chateau Reappears! Screenshots Image:Fred's_Chateau_Screenshot.png|Fred fighting a ghost See Also *Mission: Not Likely *Darktonian Realm *Daniel Specter Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:items Category:ghosts